


Whipped Cream

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves whipped cream and loves Liam so why not combine both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Really loved writing this! Kudos/Comments Welcomed!

Louis had always liked whipped cream well more like loved it. Whenever a can sat in the fridge, Louis was always the one to stand there and openly squirt it into his mouth. The other boys would roll their eyes and mutter something along the lines of Louis must you eat it like that? He would normally throw them a smile back and make a quip about how much he enjoyed the cream in his mouth, which of course would result in laughter from them.

The idea came to him when he was lazily lounging in bed watching his boyfriend dress and he couldn’t help stare at the younger boys abs. Liam of course had no idea that as Louis stared the boy was planning something in his mind. Crawling out of the bed he quipped, “I’m going to the grocery store today. Would you like for me to get you anything?” He watched as Liam mulled it over before replying, “Could you pick me up some Nutella? I think we’ve about run out.” Nodding his head he plucked a kiss onto Liam’s mouth and remarked, “Of course I can babe.” Wandering into the bathroom, Louis began to get ready for the trip.

Walking into the store, Louis flashed a smile back at the bodyguard “discreetly” following him. Grabbing a basket he located the Nutella and threw it in along with a loaf of bread. Throwing a few more things in, Louis made his way to the cold section. Snatching up two bottles of whipped cream he couldn’t help but wear a sly smile as they landed in the basket. Picking out some yogurt he threw it in too then headed towards the check out aisle. Signing an autograph for the cashier who was obviously a fan he picked up his bags and headed out.

Arriving home, he knew Liam was still out hanging with Andy so Louis tidied their flat and watched TV. Feeling on edge a bit he sighed in relief when Liam finally walked through the door and threw his body down on the couch beside Louis. Giving him a smile Louis asked, “Have a good afternoon with Andy then?” He saw Liam nod and reply, “Yeah we mainly just played video games but it was a grand time I suppose.” Laughing Louis turned and leaned in kissing Liam on the mouth.

He wasn’t surprised when Liam turned the innocent kiss into a more passionate one and snaked his arm around Louis head. Louis felt as Liam’s fingers buried into his hair and he moaned in delight. Breaking the kiss, Louis smirked and asked, “Liam can we do something different?” He saw Liam raise an eyebrow but after Louis kissed him once more he moaned, “Anything for you babe.” Grinning Louis looked towards the bedroom and as Liam picked up the hint he darted into the kitchen.

Grabbing a single whipped cream bottle he shook it as he walked into the bedroom. He saw Liam eye him and Louis quipped, “I’ve been wondering what my favorite treat and my other favorite treat would taste like mixed together.” He saw Liam’s eyes widen and Louis walked closer to the boy. Their lips locked once more and Louis tugged Liam’s shirt up and off then yanked down the boy’s trousers until he stood there naked. He smirked and he heard Liam remark, “I shouldn’t be the only one naked,” and with that Louis felt Liam strip his clothes off.

As Louis reconnected their lips he gently guided Liam to the bed pushing the boy back. As Liam laid there, Louis bit the cap off of the whipped cream and spat it to the floor before straddling Liam. Shaking the can he licked his lips as he began to spray the delicious treat onto Liam’s abs. Locking his eyes with Liam he kept the gaze as he lowered his mouth to the younger boys body. Lightly licking the cream off he could feel as Liam began to wriggle under his tongue. Cleaning off his stomach he took the can and sprayed it onto Liam’s nipples before attaching his mouth there.

He smirked as Liam began to moan under his mouth and it only made Louis swirl his tongue along his one nipple faster. Moving up he sprayed the cream along his collarbone and nipped at the covered spots. As he finished it he licked his lips and allowed his eyes to travel down to Liam’s hard on. Scooting all the way down he shook the can once more before slowly covering the hard on. Squirting some of the whipped cream into his mouth he swallowed it before wrapping his mouth around Liam’s hard on.

He started at a slow pace bobbing his head up and down his tongue flicking the head. He grinned as Liam moaned, “Lou love hurry up!” Moving faster he felt as Liam began to buck his hips forward to meet Louis’s mouth as he came down. Finally Louis smirked as Liam released in his mouth and he swallowed the come with ease. Pulling away he leaned up letting Liam taste himself as they kissed. Pulling back he heard Liam remark, “We can use whipped cream anytime you want love.” Laughing he replied, “I’m glad you liked it.”

As he finished speaking he felt Liam grip his shoulders and roll so now he was on top. In an instant he felt as Liam went down on him, his mouth around Louis’s hard on. Louis moaned as he felt the way Liam’s mouth moved, teasing him and causing him to squirm. He felt each flick and swirl of Liam’s tongue on him and he reached down threading his fingers through Liam’s hair. Tugging at it he almost controlled the movements Liam was doing, jerking the younger boys head up and down until he was coming into his mouth.

He moaned in delight as Liam gave his member a finger tug with his teeth then lifted his head up their lips meeting. The kiss lasted for a few minutes only stopping for them to catch their breath and Liam rolled over beside Louis. The two relaxing their having no energy to truly go any farther then that for the moment. Reaching over Louis linked his fingers with Liam’s and pulled the younger boy into his arms. Snuggling Louis murmured, “Lets just cuddle for a few minutes then go have dinner and maybe even more dessert.” He heard Liam laugh but nuzzle his neck agreeing with Louis.


End file.
